Developing Under You
by mimisleep
Summary: Rin is always in accidents, but her latest one has gotten her a job as a herbal/tea server with a Silver haired manager.She develops with him watching every centimeter and second go by. Story is much better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the series Inuyasha, a genius does.

* * *

**Warning: Don not read past the *0* if you are sensitive to "mature"/sexual content.**

Story dictionary:  
massive grave of blues- ocean/ water/sea  
Besupa- type of motor scooter.

* * *

Looking down at the white, green, and blue sphere of dying organisms. One could only speculate that holding this ball of contagious death would warm the tips of your fingertips then travel on wards until every bit was turned into rotten dust.

Zoom in through white particles to hover above a massive grave of blues. Zipping to a land of pink petals that only danced when their roots were ruffled at plucking winds.

Halting like gum rattling in the bike chains on a Tokyo sidewalk.

A young adolescent walked straight between happy and busy people a like. Rough, padded shoulders raised and smashed against the teenager's shoulders sending them back a centimeter. Holding no response to any action or expression near by as the kid continued in their straight line, a dead march. The youth's pupils held a dull look that was unreadable by any passerby's eye.

Splotches of water speckled down from the sun's coverings onto the streets and buildings. Drizzling became pouring in no warning for any street walker or bicycle rider. Water rolled off the teenager's eyelashes down their stoic face leaving water streaks in a image of tears.

Drivers honked at the youth as the march continued through a traffic jammed intersection.

Around the kid it became dark as ally walls slimmed down the large Tokyo street.

Every step was heavier and then every wall became 10 shades darker. Each brick had it's own characteristics with each punch visible through the depths carved out. Clear closed shop doors and green awning came every 49 meters. There was two besupa and 5 bicycles soaked near every shop opening.

The kid payed no attention to the surrounding area or what was up ahead as rain poured through the sky's puddles of grey fluff.

'smack'

It echoed through the red alley way of shops and bike racks. Skull against glass made the tiny shop shudder and shake while knocking the kid back.

The shop keeper heard the offense to his window and only caught a glimpse of a kid's cheek and forehead sticking to the clear shield. The red curtains swiveled in distaste to the outside disturbances. The face fell from the window a bit with the kid's eyes shadowed down in a way of emergency pain or vomiting. In an instant the figure fell from the window's sight.

White and silver hastily rushed out the shop door.

* * *

Review, so I know it is worth continuing-


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

I'm deeply sorry to everyone who had the displeasure of reading this chapter before editing.

* * *

Story dictionary: because my country's culture might not be yours  
Rin- considered to be a girl name, but can be for males.  
heat pad/ Kairo: hand warmer/ heater pad  
55000- about 675 usd, 420 gbp, 680 aud, 29,200 php  
_Jiro jiro_- Rin is calling him by the sense of someone staring- "_jiro- stare stare_" ; doki-chan is a nickname for classmate who blushes frequently around love/ doki doki-heartbeat  
Taishou- surname, not to be associated with the emperor or era Taishou

* * *

Rin* awoke with the strong feeling of drowning in a dense ocean; head heavy and air stolen from her lungs' grasp.  
Her head swooned at the thought of lifting her resting form as her vision focused in and out.

"Where am I?"  
"What happened?" Open questions, but no answers.

Rin grasped the clinging wet clothes still hugging her hunched form with a tight fist. Silenced clashed with cold wind brushing against Rin's spine.

The sound of kairo* packaging sliding against wooden flooring stopped at Rin's feet. She stared intently at the pads.

" Use them or not. You'll just catch a cold." The voice led her eyes to _him_, but her eyes were glaring at the wall he sat against.

Wrapping the heaters in cloth she placed them to her feet and her hands in the hope of health.  
"Thank you," her voice sounded masculine out into the air, " where is this?"

"The shop with a broken window." His right silver eyebrow lifted as his eyes pointed to the shattered glass.

Rin rubbed her forehead instinctively, "Did I do that?"

"55000." He stared into her eyes, her body stilled as if hammered to the floor panels.

"55000?" He stared at her again with more intent.

" The bill* for the window." The arm he had against his knee covered his lips as he looked out the window. Hiding a smirk.

He stared at Rin as she shifted onto her knees with hands fisted onto the ground.

"JiroJiro*sama," she bowed her head at him "I have no job. Please let me pay you later."

"The name is Taishou*," She lifted her head "and I know how you can pay."

He smiled openly with evil at each end of his upturned lips.

* * *

Review! Review, so I know it is worth continuing-}


End file.
